Seize
by Mikki Warner
Summary: ZaTr Oneshot, Before You Know It spinoff It scares me when you seize. I know being epileptic is hard and I admire your strength. I don't know if I could handle all the disabilities and illnesses you have. And I know you can barely handle it all yourself. That's why I want to help you.


Title: Seize

Rated: K+

Summary: "It scares me when you seize. I know being epileptic is hard and I admire your strength. I don't know if I could handle all the disabilities and illnesses you have. And I know you can barely handle it all yourself. That's why I want to help you. To be with you forever. To be that stronghold when you're weak. I'll catch you if you fall because I know you'll do the same for me."

Warning: ZaTr, spinoff from Before You Know It, mention of God if you're sensitive against Irkens being Christian or Jewish.

* * *

"It's okay, bud. Just breath, breath. You're alright. You hear me? . . . Good. Good. You're alright. You'll be just fine."

Tak looked on as she witnessed her boyfriend's body, collapsed on the ground shaking uncontrollably. Her gut wretched with the pain of having to see him go through his seizure. It's something she should be used to by now- No. There's no way anyone should get used to seeing a loved one suddenly drop on the floor, thrashing and jolting violently with drool flowing from their mouth and humming with wide, fearful eyes.

The boy's figure gradually ceased in its jerking. Soon the aftermath of the seizure was simply whimpering with tears rolling down his cheeks. Tak watched her boyfriend's brother stand from his kneeling position. He turned to her.

"He'll he fine now. Take care of him for me, will you? I have to tend to Sapphira." Tak nodded to the older man. He left without another word, leaving Tak and the ill boy behind in his room. Tak sat by his head.

"You okay, Zimmy?" ZIM took deep breaths. His chest heaving up and down as he tried to calm himself.

"I-I haaaate my . . . self."

"No, no. Don't say that."

"So . . . worthless."

"Sweetie, you are not worthless. You just have epilepsy. Most people grow out of it when they reach adulthood."

"I want it to be gone now." ZIM whined. Tak put a hand on his cheek.

"Trust me, I want it to be gone too." ZIM drew in a long, shivery, breath then slowly released it. He sat up.

"But it's not just epilepsy, Tak. It's my asthma, low blood pressure and sugar, and my underweight body. I'm so unhealthy."

"You're healthy, babe. You just have some setbacks." Tak scooted closer to him, putting a hand on his knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll love you through it all, so what does it matter?" ZIM kept his gaze down at his lap.

"I'm gonna die young."

"That's in God's plan."

"Yahweh hates me."

"He most certainly does not!" Tak told him sternly. She pinched his chin and forced him to look at her. "He made you the way you are for a reason, Zeiden. We don't know the reason but he does not make mistakes and he does not hate his beautiful creations." Tak kissed his the area between his eyes.

"You're right." ZIM admitted. "I'm hoping to find out soon, though. I'd like to know before I get so sick of myself that I point a gun to my head." The young Irken grunted when he felt a strong hand smack him upside the head. He scowled, rubbing the abused area, glaring at his girlfriend.

"You will not talk like that anymore." Tak hissed. She grabbed him, encircling his waist with her arms, pulling him in for a tight embrace. "You scare me when you talk like that." ZIM groaned, letting his neck relax. Tak allowed his head to lean up against her bosom. She stroked the side of his face with one hand while she spoke reassuring words to him. "You're special. Definitely one of a kind. You're so down to earth. Handsome. Loving. A great friend. You know how to treat people right. You have mutual respect for everyone. You're admired. You're strong. You're stubborn, yes, sometimes in a negative way, but it just shows me how much of a backbone you have." Tak kissed the top of his head. "You cannot tell me that everything I said isn't true. You'd be lying through your teeth." She used a finger to gently glide up and down his antenna, making him purr and melt in her grasp.

"I'm not denying anything. You're right." He said. "I'm sorry, it's just, it's so hard to look at the bright side of things when things always seem dark."

"Understood. How about I be that shining light that leads you to the bright, positive, side when you're feeling down?"

"I would love that." ZIM whispered. Tak smiled softly. She peppered the top of his head with warm kisses. ZIM snuggled further into Tak's feminine yet strong, protecting arms. "I appreciate receiving all the affection but," He tilted his head up so he could catch Tak's lips with his own. "I like to give it too."

* * *

So I figured. I haven't written a ZaTr oneshot like this in a long while. So here you go.

If you want more, tell me via PM or review. In fact, give me a suggestion for a one shot that you'd like to read. I'm open for it!


End file.
